


Moments Like This

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Bruce can’t believe how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "dinner date" & "There is nothing permanent except change" (Heraclitus) (bonus for present tense)

Sometimes, Bruce can’t quite understand how all of this happened. How a burst of gamma radiation could turn him from an up-and-coming scientific researcher, to a hunted monster, to a member of an actual superhero team, to…

“Bruce?” asks Darcy, sliding her hand across the table to curl her fingers around his wrist. “Hey, you still with me?”

Honestly, this is the part Bruce has the hardest time believing, moments just like this when he looks up to see Darcy smiling at him, knowing that she knows all about the Other Guy, and loves him anyway, knowing that he’s given her every chance to turn and run but she’s still here, still smiling at him.

Bruce smiles back and turns over his hand to lace their fingers together. “I’m always with you, Darce,” he says, and her smile widens. 

“Excellent,” she says, the light catching on the emerald earrings he’d given her for their first Christmas as a couple and her forest velvet dress— there’s no real reason for her to go to the extra effort of dressing up for a dinner date, he thinks she’s just as beautiful in rumpled pajamas, but he certainly appreciates the effect. “Because I had my eye on that triple chocolate mousse cake and I don’t want to eat it all by myself.”

“I think we can collaborate on a project like that,” he laughs, and her answering laugh is even better than the chocolate.

THE END


End file.
